Heart Heater/Relationships
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Dragon Mountain The Evil Dragon The Evil Dragon is Heart Heater's 'former' Master and the Master of all dragons. As noted by Heart Heater, the relationship he has with The Evil Dragon is not an ordinary relationship between master and apprentice. According to Paron, Heart Heater is The Evil Dragon's favorite apprentice and always get preferential treatment. The Evil Dragon did not punish him even though he did not show his face during the apprentices' funeral nor on The Evil Dragon's birthday.Episode 136 Back when Heart Heater left Dragon Mountain, The Evil Dragon took his left eye to 'monitor' him and banned him from using Dragon Mana without his consent. During recent events he then cursed Heart Heater, forcing him to return to Dragon Mountain. Although Heart Heater and the Evil Dragon occasionally banter, Heart Heater knows his place and respects the Evil Dragon and he might be the only person he fears. Heart Heater kneels before the Evil Dragon during their reunion as a sign of respect and he also bought him a gift. Ledinaia Lediniaia, like Heart Heater, is an underling of The Evil Dragon. She sees herself as Heart Heater's big sister, but Heart Heater sees things differently and implies that the age gap is too big for her to be his 'Big Sis'.Episode 110 Their relationship seems to be good as Heart Heater was comfortable enough to ask her for her Dragon Scales in exchange for monitoring No Name. Out of love for Heart Heater, she gave him a piece of her Ancient Dragon Scale before leaving Yopi Land. Paron Paron is a fellow apprentice of The Evil Dragon. They appear to be cordial with each other even though he seems to be somewhat jealous of the preferential treatment that Heart Heater receives from their Master. Dark Land Dark Dark is Heart Heater's 'Boss' and the exact reason that he is completely loyal to Dark has not been revealed, but according to Heart Heater, their history goes "way back".Episode 114 Heart Heater protected Dark after he kept getting assassinated by The Elders of his family.Episode 32 Heart Heater is extremely protective of Dark and is willing to follow him to the very end.Episode 125 He is willing to break any oath or promise for Dark.Episode 122 During the PvP Round, he used Dragon Power which caused him to break his oath, risking the ire of The Evil Dragon.Episode 129 Despite avoiding dates with Holla, he was willing to do it in order for Dark to get his Personal Attribute unlocked.Episode 23 Heart Heater left Yopi Land after Dark was forced out by Akira and he called in his debt with Yopi Land due to this. He was willing to risk the ire of Giga by getting the banned Godcha for Dark to draw.Episode 120 He took part in The PvP Round, despite agreeing not to fight in public. The only time Heart Heater has shown any fear in the series is when The Evil Dragon wanted Dark to take part in 'Trial of a Dragon'.Episode 137Episode 138 His belief in Dark is so strong that he was willing to stay with Dark when he played the Godly draw, Godcha.Episode 121 Two years later, Heart Heater's loyalty to Dark has remained strong. He deals with the administratie side of Dark Land and tries to take as much burden off his King as possible. Unlike Rim who feels Darek should take his affairs more seriously, Heart Heater beleives they should work harder in Dark's absence and even praises him for such a trivial thing like stamping quickly, calling it "astonishing" whilst Rim admonishes Dark for not taking his affairs seriously.Season 2 Episode 1 Rim By Season 2, Rim's admiration for Heart Heater is shown with him copying the former Dragon Knight's attire. Rim is critical of Dark's lackadaisical nature with respect to being King but Heart Heater tells him they just need to work harder to make up for it. Sora The relationship between Heart Heater and Sora seems to be rather positive. While not getting preferable treatment like Dark, Heart Heater still helps Sora much more compared to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Of course he still has limits, like when Sora accidentally lost the Dragon Stone. While he didn't punish her, he did 'warn' her to 'ask' next time. Overall their relationship is good, with Heart Heater admitting along with Dark that she too has changed much due to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Monshilaustraze Monshilaustraze is Heart Heater's wolf from back when he still lived in the Luo Kingdom.Episode 117 Monshilaustraze waited for his Master to return all these years and they finally reunited after Heart Heater returned to the 'Unnamed Place'. Their reunion is one of the few times Heart Heater has looked genuinely happy. Heart Heater has said that if he leaves again, he will take Monshilaustraze and his friends along with him.Episode 118 Yopi Land Yopi Yopi is one of Heart Heater's clients. In the past, Yopi borrowed money from him when he expanded Yopi Land, with the sum being too large to pay as a whole. Yopi agreed to pay interest on the sum for the next 50 years and it seems that Heart Heater had a right to call in the debt any time he wanted. When Dark was forced out of Yopi Land by Akira, Heart Heater called in the debt. Seeing as Yopi was unable to pay back the debt, Heart Heater took half the money Yopi borrowed in 'Real Estate' and acquired the Unnamed Place. It seems that Heart Heater considers Yopi a good client as he promised to visit Yopi with "a fine product" after Team Dark defeated Team Yopi Land.Episode 132 Pooh Upooh Tac Koosiam As a fellow Black Marketeer, Koosiam regularly does deals with Heart Heater. They seem to get along reasonably well as Koosiam was able to calm Heart Heater during their deal with Sad Smile. Heart Heater was comfortable enough to Holla Others 'The Woman' The exact relationship between this mystery woman and Heart Heater is unknown, but it is implied by The Evil Dragon that Heart Heater left Dragon Mountain to find her. According to The Evil Dragon, the woman is dead. Hardcore Leveling Warrior Heart Heater and Hardcore Leveling Warrior both share the same appetite for money and profit. At some point in the past, Heart Heater was defeated by Hardcore Leveling Warrior just before he became the #1 Ranker. Heart Heater gave him a key to 'The Cave of Atonement' as a reward, telling him that "it will be useful one day".Episode 22 It seems that Hardcore Leveling Warrior is a regular client of Heart Heaters and he ended up accumulating a massive amount of debt and was always late in paying him back.Episode 1 After Hardcore Leveling Warrior got reset, Heart Heater got Rim to threaten him, but let him off for old time's sake. He believes in Hardcore Leveling Warrior's strength enough to leave the care of his Boss, Dark, in his hands.Episode 13 Heart Heater became more entangled with Hardcore Leveling Warrior over the course of The Combat Tournament and they even became part of the same team. Any time Hardcore Leveling Warrior disrespects or is perceived to be disrespecting Dark, Heart Heater is quick to remind him of his debt and threatens to call it in which usually makes Hardcore Leveling Warrior to kowtow to him, sometimes in a less than dignified manner. At the start, Heart Heater believed Hardcore Leveling Warrior was a moron who does whatever it takes to get stronger and to get what he wants. He believed that Hardcore Leveling Warrior was someone that could not be trusted because destruction is all that awaits at the end of his path. Over the course of the series Heart Heater's opinion of him changed and he believes that Hardcore Leveling Warrior is only half a moron. This was proven when Heart Heater showed Hardcore Leveling Warrior 'The Memory of Cintamani' and used the Dragon Scale to restore it partially instead of using it on his own injured arm. A running gag between the two is that Dark gets things given to him by Heart Heater, whereas Hardcore Leveling Warrior's debt is increased every time he or Sora borrows anything from Heart Heater. After Hardcore Leveling Warrior went missing, Heart Heater was worried about him. He was also concerned as Dark was suffering due to him missing. Heart Heater has also been trying to search for him in Lucid Adventure but found no clue as to his whereabouts.Season 2 Episode 3 Sad Smile Heart Heater and Sad Smile appear to engage in business regularly. Heart Heater acted as an intermediary for the 'Cobalt Castle Kill The Imugi Quest' given to the then #1 Ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He was also present with one of the Black Marketeers present along with Koosiam during the deal for 'The Master Blacksmith's 38th Sword' with Sad Smile.Episode 8 Sad Smile is one of the few people that has been seen to anger the normally calm Heart Heater when he sent his ghouls to attack Heart Heater whilst he was waiting. This forced Heart Heater to demand an apology from Sad Smile, but he was quickly calmed down by Koosiam. Heart Heater believes Sad Smile is a snake, but is willing to do business with him if he earns profit. Master Swordsman At some point in the past, Heart Heater did something for Master Swordsman which led to Master Swordsman owing him something.Episode 88 Because of this, Heart Heater was able to ask Master Swordsman to train Sora as a favor. Lila Le. Lazie Heart Heater and Le Lazie do not seem to have any relationship, but Heart Heater did think Le Lazie was 'cute' when he was summoned for the first time by Dark.Episode 11 References Category:Character Subpages